Envy (The Book Eating Magician)
Character Synopsis Envy is an ancient grimiore aiming to become the most powerful being. Named INVIDIA, Envy is also the Emperor of the Andras Kingdom. Envy has the ability to steal and fully utilize unique abilities. Character Statistics Tiering: High 1-B Verse: 'The Book Eating Magician '''Name: '''Envy, Invidia, "Keter El Andras" '''Gender: '''Genderless (Grimiores are genderless in nature) '''Age: '''Inapplicable (Not measurable as it exists outside of Time) '''Classification: '''Parasitic Grimoire of the Seven Sins '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Power Mimicry, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Aura, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 & 8), Acausality (Non-Linearity), Soul Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Creation & Destruction, Time Paradox Immunity, Magic, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: High Hyperverse Level '(Exists as a higher-dimensional entity, who draws information and power from the inexhaustible and infinite dimensional system. Has full control over all aspects of The Universe, which is noted to have infinite axis) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Completely transcendent of distance, time and speed. Resides within the infinite-dimensional layers that exist within the universe) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Hyperversal '(Draws power from an infinite-dimensional system. Holds control over the universe and the infinite number of time axis that are present inside it) 'Durability: High Hyperverse Level ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal ' 'Intelligence: '''High, quickly analyzes the tactics and abilities of the enemy '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Seven Sins:' a set of animated artifacts, created to collect information about the metaverse by some external observers. Their true form is high-dimensional and cannot penetrate into the lower worlds, for the study of which the grimoires direct countless manifestations of the lowest order. The number of dimensions covered by the Seven Sins is uncertain, and the number of bodies they sent is also close to the infinite. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dissection:' allows you to split the space. In other words, Envy can overcome space itself, attacking at the most inopportune time and in the most unexpected place. In this case, the range of the ability of Envy, and hence his sword strikes, exceeds ten kilometers, in contrast to Zesta, who beat only thirty meters. **'Quick strike' - Envy strikes, cutting through space itself, thereby bypassing the stage of movement of the sword to the goal. The blade immediately appears at the point that must be struck, leaving no time for the victim to react and evade. **'Spatial wall' '- Envy cuts space many times, which leads to the formation of an invisible and irresistible wall. Of course, the world immediately corrects these changes, but in this way it is possible to stop the attack or the attempt to escape a fast opponent. **'Splitting blows - six blows, supported by the ability of the aura, which goes beyond the concept of "speed". The aim of the blows is the clavicle, the hip joint and the cervical vertebrae, the blows to which occur almost simultaneously. **'Killing interval' - cutting the air, Envy creates a gap in space, which is a kind of portal to its chosen point within the actions of abilities. Thus, she can avoid the attack, instantly get close to the enemy or teleport over a distance of more than ten kilometers. **'Cutting punch' - the usual percussion techniques that imply a reduction in the attack process are just the base. The true combat power of the Dissection of the Cosmos was not preemptive strikes. By concentrating the aura on the blade of the sword, Envy cuts through its goals, no matter how protected they are. Her blade was the epitome of destruction, which can pass through any magical or physical defense. ***'Spiritual Damage' - Sword Attacks Envy cut through the spirit as much as the body itself, causing spiritual damage. Such wounds are not amenable to regeneration. **'Broken space:' thin air slit - Envy dissects the space in front of itself so that it divides, thereby blocking any physical and magical attacks. **'Ten thousand deadly swords' - concentrating the aura, Envy creates a ten-meter blue-green sword and spins from side to side, chopping the entire surrounding space into small pieces. No physical strength and stamina can withstand this attack, because it completely destroys the space along with the goal itself. This attack can even overcome the measurement boundary, striking intangible opponents, and was able to injure the present body of a demon, which was in another dimension, being present on the battlefield only as a projection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Books Category:Antagonists Category:The Book Eating Magician Category:Demons Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Swordsmen Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Regenerators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Light Benders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1